Love Laboratory
by Lazuto-chan
Summary: "Ruangan tempat dia berada di sebut sebagai laboratorium menyeramkan! Tak ada yang berani mendekat."/"Heh…Rencana apa?"/ #bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

_PERATURAN SEKOLAH NOMOR 5:_

_SISWA DAN SISWI DILARANG BERGAUL ! YANG MELANGGAR AKAN DI BERI HUKUMAN BERAT !_

"

"

SMA Swasta Konoha adalah sekolah berasrama siswa dan siswi. Dan ada murid baru yang baru masuk hari ini.

~Sakura-POV~

Ini eksperimen. Eksperimen mematikan, menurutku. Dimana kamu akan mengalami hal membosankan di hari pertamamu memasuki sekolah baru. Aku saja belum mengetahui peraturan yang ada karena langsung belajar. Kimia lagi… Lengkap sudah penderitaan ku… Apakah ada orang yang mengalami keadaan seperti ini ? Keadaan yang…

Lamunannya buyar akibat suara penghapus jatuh.

~end Sakura POV~

PLUK !

"ng ?" gumam Sakura.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada seorang siswa yang denagn sengaja menjatuhkan penghapusnya.

Lalu Sakura mulai mengambil penghapus yang jatuh dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Sakura merasa telah mengambil penghapus terus berulang kali. De Javu kah ? atau Sakura yang memang sedari tadi melamun,eh ?

"Ini , terjatuh." Kata Sakura sambil memberikan penghapus yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ya, ini penghapusku yang terjatuh ! Haruno-san baik sekali, ya !" kata seorang siswa yang Sakura ketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dia megambil penghapus dari Sakura sambil memengangi tangan Sakura dengan tatapan,ekhm… jahil.

"Nggak usah bilang terima kasih. Ini hal yang kecil, kan !" kata Sakura ringan sembari senyum.

Dan terlihatlah semua alat tulis siswa berjatuhan ke lantai. Mereka sengaja menyenggol agar di ambilkan oleh Sakura.

PLUK !  
PLUK !

PLUK!  
PLUK!

Baru saja Sakura menunduk, tiba-tiba sensei yang di ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti menulis rumus-rumus kimia di papan tulis. Kapurnya tak menyentuh papan tulis lagi.

"Hei ! Haruno Sakura !" panggil Uchiha-sensei sembari membalikan badannya yang tadinya menghadap papan tulis menjadi menghadap ke arah Sakura.

Ternyata siswi barunya adalah Haruno Sakura, siswi yang dengan lugunya mengambil alat tulis siswa-siswa genit.

Sakura merasa detak jantungnya terhenti akibat kaget. Refleks , dia langsung berdiri.

"Ada apa , sensei ?" Tanya Sakura sambil senyum canggung.

"Kamu jangan sembarangan ! Sejak tadi, sudah berapa kali kamu memunggut penghapus Inuzuka ?" tanya Uchiha-sensei dengan kata-kata dingin dan mata yang menohok hati (?)

"Ti-Tidak tahu,sensei." Jawab Sakura gugup. Hei,sejak kapan Sakura mulai seperti Hinata, sepupunya yang gugup.

"8 kali." Jawab Uchiha-sensei sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kamu memang lugu ! Bisa-bisanya memunggut barang dan berpegangan tangan dengan siswa di garis emas*" lanjutnya kembali. (*garis emas= garis pemisah siswa dan siswi).

"Sekolah ini penuh dengan anak-anak ingusan… Itu sebabnya kalian dilarang keras menjalin percintaan supaya tidak bertindak bodoh !" Ceramah Uchiha-sensei. Panjang sekali ceramahnya…

"Tumben, Uchiha-sensei berbicara panjang lebar." Bisik siswa ke teman sebelahnya.

"Lagi PMS mungkin." Jawabnya temannya sambil berbisik juga.

_'__Ini sekolah sudah gila ! Gurunya pun mereka ledek'_ inner Sakura.

"Uchiha-sensei jika sedang ceramah , mempesona ya.." bisik siswi yang berada di sampingku ini.

"Daya tariknya luar biasa ya. Aku rela tidak lulus demi melihatnya selalu." Balas siswi yang berada di depanku.

Sekarang seisi kelas mulai di penuhi bisikan dan gumam yang tidak jelas. Memangnya Uchiha-sensei irit kata ya ? Sekali ceramah, semua murid menggosip.

"Sana ! Berdiri di sana !" perintah Uchiha-sensei sembari menunjuk pojok kelas.

Sakura pun hanya menganguk. Ia merasa seperti akan mati saja. Mengapa tidak ? Pelajaran kimia 3 jam ! Berarti sampai jam makan siang kan ? Masih 2 jam pelajaran lagi !

Sakura dengan langkah gontai mulai menuju pojok kelas. Dia mendengar bisikan-bisikan kembali.

"Yah… Kasihan sekali, Haruno-san." Bisik si rambut blonde.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat…" balas si rambut merah.

_'__Aku tak usah di kasihani !_' batin Sakura pasrah.

oOo

"Haruno-san !" panggil si rambut blonde, ehm... Yamanaka Ino.

Dia menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue sambil berjalan.

" Haruno-san , sepertinya kamu belum tahu tentang keadaan sekolah kita." Kata Ino.

Tiba-tiba , si rambut merah dan si rambut brownies pun mulai menghampiri Sakura.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa ?" Tanya Matsuri, si rambut brownies.

"Ya…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Jangan dipikirkan ! Uchiha-sensei memang begitu sama semua orang." Kata Karin, si rambut merah.

Sakura melihat, Karin menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan ocehan panjang kali lebarnya itu (?).

"Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah ini. Makanya kamu nggak tahu. Uchiha-sensei adalah guru kimia paling sadis dan kalem di sekolah ini. Tapi, fakta sebenarnya ia berumur hanya 2 tahun di atas kita ! Aneh sekali, ia menjadi guru di sini, harusnya kan masih belajar. Tapi, jangan lupakan sikap tegas dan sadisnya itu. Dia pernah menolak seorang murid baru persis di upacara penerimaan murid baru !" oceh Karin, si nenek sihir #plakk.

'Heh…" batin Sakura.

"Ruangan tempatnya berada di sebut sebagai Laboratorium menyeramkan ! Nggak ada yang berani mendekat…" kata Ino.

Wajah Sakura seperti ingin info lebih lanjut. Bukan Sakura namanya, jika tidak memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa.

"Tapi, wajahnya tampan ya…." Jawab Matsuri.

"Apalagi dengan mata onyx yang tajam dan rambut dongker yang lembut. Daya tarik Uchiha memang memabukkan." Kata Karin yang mulai mendandani wajahnya.

"Hah ?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Kenapa jadi ke wajah tampan ?

"Ya, dia sangat tampan." Timpal Shion yang tiba-tiba ikutan sambil memasang wajah menggoda. Namun, jujur saja Sakura tak tergoda, heh Shion #plakk.

"Apalagi kalau pakai jubah putih yang khusus ruangan Lab." Jawab Ino sambil blushing. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil bedak dan kaca dari tas ala emak-emaknya (?) dan mulai mengaca. Terlalu terpesona, eh?

Sakura merasa, pembicaraan mereka melenceng jauh dari kata Informasi tentang sekolah ini. Mereka semua sepertinya terkena penyakit 'cinta'.

"Ngomong-ngomong,Haruno-san ?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah devil mode:on.

"Ya ?" gumam Sakura yang tak mungkin terdengar. Ia merasakan atmosfer sekitarnya berubah jadi mencekam. Nyalinya untuk bertanya menciut seketika.

" Kamu pasti menderita duduk di garis emas." Kata Karin dengan wajah nenek sihir mode:on #plakk.

"Biar aku gantikan saja, ya !" tawar Matsuri dengan wajah seram.

"Aku mau duduk di sebelah cowok." Lanjut Ino dengan wajah yang membuat orang lain ketakutan.

_'__Ini gila !' _inner Sakura.

Dengan reflex pun, Sakura berlari ke arah menuju taman belakang sekolah dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Kyaaaa~~~" teriakannya menggema.

"Ah…" Shion yang tak sempat memanggil Sakura pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Hihi… Dia gadis yang manis,ya!" kata Matsuri setelah terjadi tragedy Sakura lari ketakutan.

"Iya.." jawab Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Dia itu polos dan apa adanya." Jawab Karin sambil memandang punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

oOo

_'Apa ?! Kenapa?!' _inner Sakura berteriak.

Wajah Sakura pun terlihat kesal sekali begitu berada di Taman belakang sekolah.

Dia menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan segala kekesalan yang ada. Wajahnya yang kesal itu jadi terlihat imut. Bibirnya yang dikerucutkan dan pipi yang menggembung, membuat orang gemas untuk mencubit pipinya. Tangannya menggepal menahan kesal. Nafasnya memburu akibat tragedy dirinya lari ketakutan.

"Kenapa begini ?!" Tanya Sakura sembari kesal.

"Ternyata ini bukan sekolah untuk putri terhormat ! Cowok dan cewek dilarang pacaran !" teriak Sakura.

"Cowok maupun cewek disini sangat buas ! Pantas cowok tadi memegang tanganku" teriak Sakura lagi. Ia terduduk di taman tersebut. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kalau begini, rencanaku-" perkataan Sakura terpotong begitu ada suara yang menyambarnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada yang melihatnya kesal sembari tadi.

"Heh…Rencana apa ?" Tanya suara itu dingin.

Sakura kenal suara ini. Dengan wajah pucat, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ia terpesona begitu menenggok ke belakang , saat itu juga mata emerald dan onyx saling bertemu, mulai menenggelami mata lawan jenisnya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

~TBC~

Ada yang bisa tebak, siapa yang Sakura temui ? pasti tahulah…

Maaf jika ada kesamaan fic. Aku gak tau ada fic yang sama seperti ini ( kalau emang beneran ada fic yang sama).

Ini terinspirasi dari komik Confession Club bagian akhir" "Love Laboratory."

Ceritanya seru jeh…..

Tapi ini aku ubah lagi, meski sedikit #plakk

Minta review donk~~

Aku miskin akan review nih… #plakk

Kalau gak suka biar aku hapus gitu -,-

Aku lanjutnya pas ada yang reviewnya minta lanjut.

Arigatou…

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

_PERATURAN SEKOLAH NOMOR 5:_

_SISWA DAN SISWI DILARANG BERGAUL ! YANG MELANGGAR AKAN DI BERI HUKUMAN BERAT !_

"

"

"

"Heh…Rencana apa ?" Tanya suara itu dingin.

Sakura kenal suara ini. Dengan wajah pucat, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Ia terpesona begitu menenggok ke belakang , saat itu juga mata emerald dan onyx saling bertemu, mulai menenggelami mata lawan jenisnya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"

"

"

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired: Komik Confession Club

Warning: Kegajean dimana-mana, OOC, OOT, bahasa yang frontal dan tidak baku, Typo yang selalu dimana-mana, dan masih newbie.

"

"

"

Beberapa detik setelah tragedy "saling tatap-menatap" tersebut, Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis dengan pandangan melembut. Sontak membuat Sakura terkejut akan perubahan sensei galaknya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, jika sensei paling killer malah tersenyum lembut, bukan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan, iya bukan ? Pasti kamu juga akan terkejut. Apalagi pemandangan tersebut tertonton gratis oleh Sakura. Hanya SAKURA, readers ! Angin nakal yang membuat helaian poni senseinya tersebut, membuat senseinya tersebut terkesan, ukh…. Gimana ya….. Keren ! Sontak, wajah Sakura _blushing_ dan tersenyum dipaksakan dengan mata sengaja di sipitkan. Terlihat, Sakura seperti orang sakit perut di bandingkan dengan tersenyum pada senseinya.

"Eh…. Se-selamat pagi, sensei… Ke-kenapa ada di sini…." Sapaku tersenyum seperti orang sakit perut dengan pipi _blushing_ dan menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke-sensei dingin.

Dalam hati, Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan perubahan Sasuke-sensei yang tadinya lembut menjadi dingin. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang mengutuki dirinya berkali-kali.

'_Sialan ! Mengapa aku sempat terlena ? Dan malah tersenyum padanya ?! Mata emeraldnya, terlalu lembut untuk di padangi_.' Batin Sasuke.

Lalu muncul ide jahil yang menumpang lewat di otak jenius Uchiha bungsu ini.

Lelaki berambut _chikenbutt_ tersebut memajukan wajahnya yang menyebabkan wajahnya dan wajah muridnya tersebut tinggal beberapa senti saja. Terlihatlah wajah bingung sang murid. Ia menatap lekat sang pemilik mata _emerald_ tersebut. Sakura sedikit terpana melihat _onyx_ di depannya itu memukau di terpa sinar matahari.

Terlihat tangan Sasuke seperti menggapit sepuntung rokok diletakkan dimulutnya, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya tepat di depan Sakura. Sontak, Sakura kaget dan menghindar.

'_Rokok ? Namun, tak berbau nikotin dan tak menyebabkan_ _sesak. Lagipula sensei kan tak boleh merokok…_" batin Sakura bingung. Dahi lebarnya berkerut sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ini obat _histeria_, obat untuk menenangkan emosi." Kata Sasuke seperti menjawab pertanyaan di otak cerdas Haruno ini.

Sementara Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya memandang senseinya dengan lugu sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Lalu, kenapa sensei tiba-tiba di sini ?" Tanya Sakura sedikit menyindir senseinya yang lancang menggangu istirahat siangnya.

"Alasan yang sama kenapa kamu datang ke sini…" jawab Sasuke sambil membuang benda yang seperti puntungan rokok tersebut di _box_ kecil.

" Alasan yang sama ? Aku ke sini karna atap sekolah selalu ramai, kan ?" Tanya Sakura kembali. Jujur, Sakura bingung dengan senseinya yang satu ini. _It's_ _okay_ jika lawan bicaranya adalah Kurenai-sensei, sang sensei yang ahli dalam hal interogasi murid perempuan, karna dia selalu bisa membungkam setiap pertanyaan yang menjebaknya. Nah, ini dengan sensei yang kejamnya seperti _Zeff_ _the_ _Killer_ #plakk.

"Kau ingin punya pacar kan ? Jeritanmu kudengar." Balas Sasuke. Argh ! Lama-lama Sakura bisa gila kalau begini cara senseinya mengintrogasi. Haruskah ia ke atap sekolah lalu terjun bebas tanpa alat apapun demi menghindari ocehan sang sensei yang membuatnya ingin menendang lalu memasukkan senseinya ini ke dalam kolam ikan piranha ? Sepertinya ide ini tidaklah buruk untuk ukuran sensei yang kekejamannya setara dengan _Zeff_ _the_ _Killer_ #plakkk.

"Apa maksudnya….." perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh kalimat yang dilontarkan senseinya ini. Senseinya ini memang super _kepo_ ! #plakk

"Jujur saja, bilang saja kau ingin punya pacar, kan ?" Tanya Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura menghadapi sensei yang frontal sekali dalam bahasa. Ya ampun, aku pun tertular frontal dalam bergaul dengan teman sekolah sekarang. Jangankan mencapai rencanaku, sekarang aku malah makin frontal saja !

"Jangan asal menuduh sembarangan ! Ingat, peraturan sekolah no. 5, aku datang ke sekolah ini bukan untuk menjalin semacam cinta yang bodoh ! Sensei genit dan frontal sepertimu hanya akan menyesal ! DASAR OM MELAMBAI YANG SUPER GENIT !" teriak Sakura marah sembari berlari menuju asrama yang sedikit lumayan jauh dengan sekolah.

"Oh… Wah, menarik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menelitinya." Gumam Sasuke yang sempat terpana namun langsung _smirk_ sembari mengambil sesuatu yang ia bilang obat dan meletakkannya dimulut.

oOo

"Haah…hah,,,Gimana nih ? Aku bersikap kasar pada sensei. Kapan aku berhasil menjalankan rencanaku jika begini terus ?" gumamku frustasi sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan bersender sejenak di tembok asrama ini. Ah,, jika diingat aku memang payah…

Aku berjalan mencari kamarku di asrama ini sembari melamun.

#FLASHBACK#

Aku bukanlah gadis yang anggun dan lemah lembut seperti sepupuku, Hyuuga Hinata. Di rumah pun aku dibesarkan dengan cara baik sebagaimana putri pewaris tunggal Haruno. Namun, tumbuh menjadi gadis bebas dan tak seperti putri Haruno. Di rumah pun aku harus menggunakan _yukata_ yang sangat ribet jika digunakan. Rambut pun harus rapi dan digelung lalu dihiasi hiasan bunga sakura sebab namaku Sakura. Namun, tetap saja aku tumbuh bebas meski di didik keras. Di sekelilingku pasti aku ditemani para pelayan. Aku pun ingat ketika aku menangkap kucing liar,lengan _yukata_nya kugelung dan _obi_nya pun miring. Lengkap sudah ditambah _yukata_ tersebut banyak robek akibat cakaran kucing liar dengan noda lumpur tiada kentara. Jadilah _yukata_ yang tak layak pakai.

Tetapi, ketika aku duduk di bangku SMP datang juga musim cinta untukku. Aku yang selalu dimarahi dan di didik keras di rumah untuk menjadi tuan putri pun, jatuh cinta pada guru _private_ku yang sangat baik padaku.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku langsung sakit hati dan menangis seharian di kamar.

Pada hari itu, aku membuat janji padanya untuk _dinner_ bareng bersamanya dan kebetulan dia mau. Aku sedang berjalan keluar rumah dan mengendap-ngendap agar bisa mengagetinya. Namun, malah hal pahit yang kuterima. Waktu itu ia sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang.

"Ya, aku sedang janjian dengannya. Iya!" jawabnya. Di seberang sana ada seorang suara gadis.

"Ah… Semoga dia gak berharap padaku. Dia anak kecil seperti monyet kok !" jawabnya. Uh ! seperempat nadi uratku muncul. Namun, tetap kutahan.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, namun tak cocok sama sekali . Tak anggun dan tak lembut. Tak sesuai dengan namanya ! Bahkan dirinya pun tak semanis bunga sakura dimusim semi…" katanya terkekeh.

Niatku menciut seketika. Aku langsung berlari ke rumah dengan pelan-pelan agar tak ketahuan olehnya. Aku langsung memasuki kamarku dan mengambil _HandPhone_-ku untuk mengirim pesan padanya aku ada urusan keluarga. Aku menangis di kamar seharian dan untungnya orangtuaku tak ada di rumah saat itu. Pintu rumah langsung ku kunci.

#FLASHBACK END#

Sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak berpacaran sebelum bisa menjadi menjadi gadis yang seperti bunga sakura, lembut dan menawan. Namun, aku salah masuk sekolah !

Ku kira sekolah ini tempat berkumpulnya cowok seperti pangeran dan cewek seperti putri. Tempat yang bagus untuk melatih diri. Ku kira pun suatu saat nanti ada cowok baik bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih tampil di depanku. Ternyata kenyataan jauh berbeda dari kubayangkan !

"Ah.. Aku gak bisa mundur lagi !" gumam Sakura lesu. Dengan sigap ia berkeliling dan mencari kamar dengan nomor yang tepat dikunci tersebut. 404. Nomor yang tertera dikunci kamarnya yang ia genggam.

'_Pelajaran kimia pun hanya seminggu sekali. Aku yakin dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, aku pasti jadi gadis yang lembut._' Pikir Sakura.

"Ah.. ini dia." Kata Sakura memandang kamar yang tertera angka serupa dengan kunci kamarnya.

CKLEK !

Sakura membuka pintu yang kebetulan tak terkunci dan bodohnya, Sakura memasukkan kuncinya ke _slot_ kunci kamarnya.

"Ah… Haruno-san." Gadis manis dengan rambut coklat dan mata yang lumayan sipit. Rambutnya tergerai indah sepinggang dengan rambut yang seperti di _roll_.

"Ah.. Kau kan…"

TBC

Uchiha jidat : Sasuke, jawabannya :v … Ini udah lanjut J , arigatou atas dukungannya, Uchiha-san (bingung mau manggil apa)….

Kazuran: Ini udah lanjut J , arigatou telah review, Kazura-san…


End file.
